Great Forest of Tob
Great Forest of Tob '''(トブの大森林) or more commonly referred to as '''Tob Forest is a dense woodland area located at the southern borders of Re-Estize Kingdom. Background Tob Forest is considered to be a hazardous place where only adventurers and explorers dare tread. Frontier villages such as Carne Village act as outposts for such expeditions to gather materials and resources necessary for magic casters and other clients. At one point in history, dark elves were once the original rulers of the Great Forest of Tob. They were then driven out of their homeland, when Zy'tl Q'ae came to make its home there. During the Evil Tree's hibernation interim, the forest was collectively ruled by a trio of three strong monsters called the Three Monsters. The period of their rule is estimated to be at least about two centuries long. Chronology The Undead King Arc Great Tomb of Nazarick was transported in the New World, specifically underneath the grasslands area near the northern part of Tob forest. Momonga realized the situation that he was no longer in the game world and ordered a high alert status to all the Floor Guardians. He had Mare cover the walls of Nazarick and cast an illusion spell over the cemetery to conceal its presence. After learning more about this world from the local village and assisting the kingdom's strongest warrior, Gazef, Momonga, rechristening himself as Ainz Ooal Gown, made his goal to use the forest as his base of operations and seek out his fellow guild members. The Dark Warrior Arc As Ainz goes out into the world under the alias of Momon, he leaves Albedo in-charge of Nazarick's defenses and has Aura explore and construct a safe house in the southern forest and recruit the local monsters that were willing to join Nazarick. Her activities force many wild demi-humans such as ogres and goblins to move out of the forest. While Ainz travels with the Swords of Darkness and Nfirea Bareare, they encountered the migrating demi-humans and eliminates them. He then learns of the existence of the Wise King of the Forest that rules the southern part of the Tob Forest. Thinking the beast to be a unique existence and wishing to raise his status as an adventurer, Ainz sets out to capture it. He sends out Aura to draw the creature out of its lair and combat him in one-to-one. Ainz discovers much to his disappointment the creature is merely a giant hamster. Although its strength is significantly higher than the kingdom's strongest warrior, it is quite inferior to the creatures Ainz commands. He easily subdues the beast with magic, and contemplates on either destroying it or enslaving it. Upon hearing its pleas for mercy and reminding Ainz of fond memories about his former guild mate, Ainz spares the Wise King, making its his mount and pet. The Wise King is then rechristened as Hamsuke and becomes the first creature of the New World to join the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and with his inclusion of its territory becomes a part of them. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc With the annexation of the Wise King of the Forest's former territory, the denizens of the southern Tob Forest live in relative fear of the invaders. Especially Aura, who nears completing the warehouse facility. Ainz Ooal Gown and Hamsuke, returns to the forest once more under his adventurer's alias, Momon, seeking a healing herb. He summons Aura to aid the in their search, as she had already scouted and mapped most of the geography of the forest. Upon discovery, it turns out that the herb Ainz is looking for is located in the northern forest, where an area of strangely dead trees and decaying plants exists. After traveling for hours, the trio had finally reach their destination being the northern forest. As they make camp, the three encounter a dryad by the name of Pinison Pol Perlia, who warns of the evil treant, Zy'tl Q'ae. As he is seemingly interested in the creature, Ainz decides to investigate it. Soon afterwards, the dryad then takes the trio to the area, where Aura was originally guiding them to. As it turns out the evil treant had been siphoning all the life force from the area in order to prepare for its awakening, which happens immediately when the group entered its lair. The creature is said to be quite impressive, as its health power far exceeding the range of even Aura's abilities. Seeing an opportunity for an experiment, Ainz summons the Floor Guardians and have them work cooperatively as a team to bring the monster down. The Floor Guardians execute Ainz's order, bringing Zy'tl Q'ae health low enough that Ainz deems it proper to use his mastery over magic to stop time and summon explosive meteors, decorating the tree monster like a Christmas tree. In the end, Zy'tl Q'ae is destroyed, as its potential threat to Ainz's base became voided and thus, bringing peace to the northern forest. The Two Leaders Arc Due to Momon's taming of the Wise King of the Forest, it is revealed that the villagers of Carne Village now can operate and forage the forest for it bounty with greater productivity. However, it also upsetted the power balance with the Three Monsters, with the disappearance of Hamsuke and the emergence of the Momument of Ruin, the two remaining lords of the forest and massing for war, their eyes set on defeating the invaders. The Gigu Tribe were victims during this time, as most of their tribe were forcibly conscripted into Guu's army. Some survivors managed to escape and spread word of the crisis in the forest to Enri of Carne Village. Word of this disruption caught the ear of Ainz, who decided to personally settle the matter. Layout The forest is divided into four cardinal directions, each with it's own dangers and wonders. Before Ainz Ooal Gown's domination of Tob Forest, each of these areas were ruled by a creature that were regarded as myth. Northern Forest It is home to the Evil Tree, having resided there for years until Ainz killed it for good. Unofficially, the boss of the northern forest in terms of power, it was an evil treant given the name of Zy'tl Q'ae, who took refugee in the forest long ago. However, this creature mostly stayed in hibernation, so even the inhabitants of the Re-Estize Kingdom had no current awareness of its existence. Pinison Pol Perlia, the resident dryad of the forest, could in fact be called the northern forest's caretaker. Southern Forest This place was once ruled by the Wise King of the Forest before Ainz captured it. The creature, despite having never been seen, has made a name of itself to commoners and adventurers alike. For nearly two hundred years it was regarded as a myth and is venerated as one of the strongest creatures in the entire kingdom. Western Forest The western part is controlled by the Naga clan that is led by the Demon Snake of the West, who is the strongest of the Nagas and a magic caster. Eastern Forest Trolls are the dominant force to the east and they are led by an especially strong troll known as the Giant of the East. Known Inhabitants Tob Forest is home to many creatures and wild demi-humans such as barghests, goblins, hobgoblins, ogres, trolls, and nagas. It also hosts some heteromorphic creatures regarded as myths and legends by inhabitants of the New World. * Hamsuke * Pinison Pol Perlia * Zy'tl Q'ae * Guu * Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun Trivia * Tob Forest is now recognized as dominion of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * There is a rumor that a dark elf village is located somewhere deep in the forest. Gallery Category:Locations